thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Wolfspirit97/Clans
Just so you guys know, I deleted a TON of my Clans and Packs. So, if you're wondering why some are gone, that's why. =P Also, I'm completely redoing RainbowClan (also changing it's name), but a lot of the same characters will remain. Anyway, I just wanted to make sure y'all knew, especially about RainbowClan, since some of you have characters in that Clan. Leader: :Rainbow - beautiful, sleek-furred, rainbow-colored she-cat, with a long, bushy tail, small paws, powerful hind legs, small ears, long claws, and violet eyes. She is loyal and kind, and is the first leader of RainbowClan. (Wolfspirit) Deputy: :Archeye - a handsome dark, brown-russet tom with large, feathery wings that have white tips, and a white chest,paws,belly and ears, and has sparkling blue eyes. He is wise, fiercely loyal, and one of the Clan's best fighters, and can make his wings disapear and come back whenever he likes. Mate, Dovesong (Prowllu) Medicine Cat: :Fluttershy - pale gold she-cat with a light pink tail, wings, and cyan eyes. She is shy, quiet, but friendly, and loves to help out her fellow Clanmates. (Emberstar) Medicine Cat Apprentice: :Hawkpaw - a gray tom with blue eyes. He can change into a hawk. (Flamefur) Warriors: :Skyfoot - small, sleek she-cat who can change her fur color any time she wants, though her left front paw is always blue-gray. She is usually gray, and she had deep blue eyes. She is clever and kind. (Wolfspirit) :Redblaze - massive, muscular, jet-black tom with a long tail, long, curving claws, and blood-red eyes. He is sly and a killer. He was sent by the Place of Fallen Warriors to spy on RainbowClan. He can also read minds, which is why they sent him to be the spy. He fell in love with a RainbowClan warrior, which may force him to turn against the Place of Fallen Warriors. (Wolfspirit) (Mate: Snowstorm) :Snowsky - aqua she-cat with a white tip of tail and lavender eyes. She has the ability to shape-shift into anything she chooses, but will only use her ability for the good of her Clan. Mate, Blizzardfur (Emberstar) :Nettletail - primarily light brown tom that can change his fur color to any color, and has dark blue eyes. He is patient, sympathetic, and friendly. (Emberstar) :Aero - tall, jet black tom with a swirl of multi-colored fur over his left eye, which is gold, and his right eye, which is silver, and long, sleek black wings. His full powers are unknown, and some cats don't fully trust him. (Prowllu) :Tigerspirit - large, strong, dark brown tabby tom with thick fur, a long, thick tail, long, curving claws, and dark amber eyes. He is clever and sly, and he can turn into a tiger. Mate, Owlsmoke (Wolfspirit) :Owlsmoke - thick-furred, long-legged, pretty, pale tan, almost white, she-cat with tiny black dots on her chest and front legs, and a short tail. She can turn into any animal she wants, though is usually either a barn owl, dire wof, eagle, or lion. Mate, Tigerspirit (Wolfspirit) :Blizzardfur - pure white tom with wings and the ability to change his pelt color, though it is usually white, and has blue eyes. He also has the ability to run faster than any other creature. Mate, Snowsky (Emberstar) :Echostep- a pure white tom cat with silver eyes and lines of blue in them. His fur reflects the colors of the rainbow whenever he walks, so his fur is always like the tiny rainbow you see coming out of glass on a sunny day. He can control anything when he wishes, but is a calm, and mellow cat, and he doesn't use his powers often. (Prowllu) :Rainwing- a marbled light gray she-cat, she has a lighter gray belly and chest, and her muzzle is white. She has small gray wings that have darker and lighter plumage, and bright orange eyes. She is sharp-witted with a tongue that matches. (Prowllu) :Nightsky - jet-black tom with dusky white streaks and ice-green eyes. He can read minds and control them, and is sweet, kind-hearted, and brave. (Mate: Frostbreeze) (Emberstar) :Skeeter- a white tom cat with orange and different shades of gray splotches and dots all over his long, wolf-like fur, and two black ears, a huge black patch on his back and a long, bushy tail. He has black eyes and wings like his fur, and can vanish, teleport and use his powers on other cats. (Prowllu) :Flowerpelt - pretty calico she-cat with deep green eyes, long legs, a long, bush tail, long, curving claws, and long, black tipped wings that she can make appear when she wants, though she generally keeps them hidden. She is loving and loyal. (Wolfspirit) :Rabbitspirit - large, sleek, glossy, jet-black tom with a stump for a tail, a black nose, hard black pads, and long, sharp claws. He is loving, loyal, and clever. He can turn into a rabbit. (Mate, Frostshine) (Wolfspirit) :Willowheart - very pale gray she-cat with orange eyes, a long tail, a pink nose, and thorn-sharp claws. She is just like her father Rabbitspirit: loyal and loving. (Wolfspirit) Apprentices: :Bravepaw - large, strong, silver bengal tom with a long, thick tail, long, thorn-sharp claws, and deep blue eyes. He can shapeshift, and is always in his wolf form. He is loyal and clever. (Wolfspirit) Queens: :Dovesong - a small, lithe and skinny she-cat with sleek white fur and reddish-amber eyes. She can turn into other cats, and when she wants, she can immediately know everything about them, and she is sly, smart and brave. Mate, Archeye. (Prowllu) :Snowstorm - strikingly beautiful snow-white she-cat with streaks of pale gray, a long, bushy tail, short, sleek, glossy fur, thorn-sharp claws, and stunning dark blue eyes flecked with a deep green. She is one of the only cats able to turn invisible. She can also control the weather, though normally is depends on her mood. She is loving and loyal, and is the best fighter in the Clan, despite her small size. (Mate: Redblaze) (Wolfspirit) :Frostbreeze - light gray tabby she-cat with gray-black stripes, white paws, and dark blue eyes. She has strong light gray wings that are always folded up against her side until she needs them, and can also summon anything to her at will and teleport. She is motherly and overportective, and cares deeply about her family. (Mate: Nightsky) (Emberstar) :Frostshine - beautiful, sleek, pure white she-cat with a long, bushy tail, and sky-blue eyes. She is loving, clever, and level-headed. (Wolfspirit) (Mate, Rabbitspirit) Kits: :Larkkit - a dark brown tabby tom kit with sleek wings, like a lark's, and a shape-shifting ability. He has amber eyes and a long, bushy tail, and is fiercely loyal and wants to be the leader of the Clan one day. (Son of Dovesong and Archeye) (Prowllu) :Skykit - a light, lithe skinny tan she-cat with bright blue eyes and a white chest,paws and ears, and a pair of dissapearing wings, like her father's. She has similar powers to her mother's, but can't turn into the cat, she just knows things about them. (Daughter of Dovesong and Archeye) (Prowllu) :Echokit - strikingly beautiful she-cat with a glossy silver tabby coat, a small pink nose, a long, thick tail, and deep blue eyes. She is loyal and clever, and always try's to prove herself to be a good warrior. She has the same power as her mother; she can turn invisible. (Daughter to Redblaze and Snowstorm) :Midnightkit - beautiful black she-cat with a glossy coat, long fur, a small gray nose, a long, bushy tail, and dark blue, almost black, eyes. She is clever and caring, and has long, sleek black wings that she can make disappear. She can also see and talk to Place of Clouds cats. (Daughter to Redblaze and Snowstorm) (Wolfspirit) :Rabbitkit - massive, powerful, sleek black tom with broad shoulders, powerful hind legs, a stump for a tail, and cold icy-blue eyes. He is sly and arrogant, and with the rumors about Redblaze being a Fallen Warrior cat, many believe he will become one. He can read minds like his father, and also control and summon fire. (Son to Redblaze and Snowstorm) (Wolfspirit) :Silverkit - tiny she-cat with a sleek silver tabby coat, small snow-white paws, a small black nose, small ears, and bright green eyes. She is quiet and shy, and is usually ignored. She can turn into any bird of her choice, and she prefers being a bald eagle. (Daughter to Redblaze and Snowstorm) (Wolfspirit) :Blackkit - very dark gray, almost black tom with one pure white left hind paw and icy blue eyes. He can shapeshift into anything he wishes, including other cats. He can copy their voices and behavior exactly, even when he's not shapeshifting, and can know everything about them at first sight. He is outgoing, kind, and fun-loving. (Son of Frostbreeze and Nightsky) (Emberstat) :Moonkit - dusky gray she-cat with speckles of black and warm blue eyes. She has sleek dusky gray wings that fold against her side like her mother, and her senses are enhanced, allowing her to see, hear, smell, taste, and touch more deeply than any other cat. She is funny, outspoken, and sweet, and loves to play with her best friend Silverkit. (Daughter of Frostbreeze and Nightsky) (Emberstar) :Yewkit - sleek, pale gray she-cat with a dark gray tail, long, sharp claws, yellow eyes, and a long bushy tail. She is loyal and stubborn. (Wolfspirit) :Darkkit - jet-black she-cat with sky-blue eyes, a stump for a tail, a pink nose, and hard pink pads. (Wolfspirit) Elders: :None ~~ Rogues: :Lavender - long-furred she-cat with pale purple fur, darker purple tabby striped, ice-blue eyes, and a long, bushy tail. (Wolfspirit) Loners: :Reed - large, thick-furred black tom with long legs, a black nose, long whiskers, and icy-blue eyes. He is one of the loners who is hunting on RainbowClan's territory. :Coal - massive, muscular gray tom with black spots on his tail, unusual black claws, and deep amber eyes. He is ruthless and a killer, and is allied with Redblaze. Mate, Snow (Wolfspirit) :Snow - small yet powerful snow-white she-cat with long fur, a long, bushy tail, small paws, and deep blue eyes. She a killer and is allied with Redblaze. Mate, Coal (Wolfspirit) Kittypets: :None This is a list just so that I don't delete everyone's cats. Note that their appearance and personality may stay the same, but if you rejoin as the same cat, their power and other things might need to be changed. Also, please don't ask to join again until I'm done with the Clan. x3 Category:Blog posts